The Goodbye
by twilightisawesome2
Summary: So basically Jace has left Clary and she's heartbroken. What happens when she hits the realization that Jace is no longer here?
1. Chapter 1

"Jace," Isabelle whispered, her voice piercing the beautiful silence, "Are you sure this is the best way?"

He didn't reply, strapping on his boots and his gears. In the moonlight, he looked even more dangerous and fierce then he originally looked. Marks and scars covered his body, proving to everyone that he was a true Shadowhunter.

Isabelle sighed. "I don't think this is right. You're leaving Clary here with nobody to protect her. I'm telling you, that girl is like a danger magnet for everything within a mile radius."

"There's Simon," he replied simply.

"Yes, there is," she said, her tone sounding quite unhappy, "as much as I hate leaving him, I guess that's for the best. But say Simon isn't here to protect her? Jace, for the love of all things look at you! You're torturing yourself over that incident! It's bad enough that you're pissed and annoyed at yourself, but do you really need to kill Clary along with you?"

"I don't want to kill her," he whispered, his voice cracking just slightly, "That's why I need to go. After I attacked her like that, I just hit a realization. They are all targeting me."

"And leaving Clary is the only way you can think of? Because that's just stupid," Isabelle said, exasperated. "Clary is my friend, and you're hurting her like this."

Jace got up and walked towards the open window. A breeze rolled in and ruffled his golden hair. "Isabelle, you know I love her more than you love Simon."

"Wait a second who said anything about loving S-"

"Don't try and cover yourself," he said, rolling his eyes, "You may have covered it from everybody else, but not from me."

She glared at him. "Don't speak of it."

The right corner of his lips twitched, but somehow it wasn't the same warming smile as before. "If you were in my shoes and Simon was being attacked because of you, wouldn't you leave him?"

"No," she answered automatically, "If I truly did love him, I would stay with him. I would protect him from anything."

He looked at his hands, clasped together. "Then that's where we differ. I can't stand her to be hurt because of me. I would never forgive myself for what I did."

"It doesn't mean you have to go. Can you imagine how Clary would react when she found out that you left? She'll be devastated and think that you don't love her anymore."

"She would never think that," he said with such certainty that it killed Isabelle to tell him that he was wrong. He reached down and grabbed his bag. "I've told her that I love her so many times. Goodbye, Isabelle. I'll come back someday."

Isabelle watched Jace walk out the open door and she turned away from him. "I'm so sorry, Clary."

"Wake up, Clary," a familiar voice called out from the door.

She groaned and threw a pillow at the figure. "Go away, Simon."

"Come on," he said, easily catching the pillow, "Your mom made breakfast. It was fantastic. There was a whole table filled with food. I ate half of it. Don't make me eat the other half."

She sighed and sat up. Her fiery red hair clung on to her cheek and Simon couldn't help but think of how beautiful she is. Even though he no longer had feelings for her like he used to, he still loves her.

"Is Jace up?" she asked, walking over to her mirror and finger-combing her hair.

"I don't think so," he said, chuckling at her frustrated face, "I'll go get him."

As Simon walked out the door, Clary saw Isabelle outside her door, her face expressionless. "Hey, Isabelle."

"Clary," she said, walking inside, "There's no need to wake up Jace."

She froze and something inside her warned her that this wasn't good. "What do you mean?"

Isabelle took a deep breath and looked her in the eye. "He walked away from you."

So obviously not my best story, but I was rushing to sumbit this. Any ideas of what you want to happen? Just curious (: Please review. And don't write mean reviews since I haven't been writing for a while. Thanks so much :D

btw which couple do you like better? Clary x Jace or Clary x Simon

I'll let you guys choose :D


	2. Chapter 2

"W-what?" Clary asked, her face in obvious shock.

Isabelle sat down on her bed, trying to clear all emotions from her face. "He left. Jace is no longer with us anymore. Guess he decided to walk his own path."

Clary's eyes widened and then she closed them. When she spoke, her voice was a tortured sound. "Without me?"

She didn't reply, for fear of causing even more pain to Clary. Seeing Jace leave, seeing him so broken and hopeless scared her so much that she couldn't stop him. Everything inside her warned her that this wasn't right and she tried to persuade him to stay, but nothing could've stopped him then. He was so determined and certain that this was for the best that she had to let him go.

"Jace," Clary whispered, gripping her chest as if her heart was about to explode. Her eyes were wide with shock and pain. "Why? Did he stop loving me?"

Even though Jace had told her to say that he loved her, Isabelle knew better. She would find him and then never leave him again. She would be different. "He said that he got over you and needs you to move on when he has."

She slumped against the wall and stared down at the floor. Simon walked in at that time, and saw that Clary was with Isabelle. "Hey guys. I can't find Jace. Did he go out for a walk or something?"

"No, Simon," Isabelle said, standing up and gesturing him outside the door, "Let's give Clary some time."

Simon looked confused, but he followed Isabelle out the door after making sure Clary was okay.

"What happened?" Simon asked as they walked outside the door and into the hall.

"What do you think?" Isabelle raised an eyebrow, surprised at how dull he was.

He thought about it for a second then his face turned into shock like Clary's had, except hers was a lot worse. "Jace left her? Just like that?"

"Apparently," she said, rolling her eyes, "Now let's go downstairs. I heard Jocelyn made some pancakes."

"How could you be so cruel," Simon whispered as she started to walk away.

Isabelle froze, afraid to turn around.

"Clary loved him," he continued, trying to control his tone, "And he left her. How could you be so calm and act like it's an everyday news? Do you know what it's like to love someone and then see that person leave you?"

She hung her head slightly. "Simon, you may think me of a devil right now. I don't blame you. At this moment, I hate myself more than you can say. But this isn't my decision, not my business, and it doesn't affect me. It's theirs and it affects them."

"Even if this doesn't affect you, how can you still sit by and watch it all happen like a movie? I thought Clary was your friend. Isabelle, you know I obviously have feelings for you. How would you feel if I left you without a word?"

Isabelle closed her eyes and tried not to think about what would happen if he was gone from her forever. "This isn't about us. It's about them. I have no right to butt into their business."

Silence filled the awkward moment for a couple long minutes. Then Simon threw his hands up and backed away. "You win. I won't bother them."

Simon walked away, his footsteps echoing throughout the hall. "I thought you were different, Isabelle. I guess I was wrong."

Clary climbed back onto her bed and began to hit the realization that Jace was no longer here. He had left her for good, and there was not turning back. She tried to cry the pain out, but somehow the tears wouldn't drop out. How could he just leave her like that? He had told her endless times that he had loved her, had never felt that way about anyone before.

When she woke up that morning, the first thing that came to her mind was Jace. She wanted to see him so much that it hurt. Now she would never see him again, never see that smile that he wore whenever he was amused.

"Jace," she coughed, her voice scratchy and rough. Clary walked outside and sat on the edge of her window. Sunlight poured in and gave her the warmth she was missing. But after a while that warmth wore off and she was in the cold again.

Her eyes drifted off to the cliff where she and Jace and walked together many times. At midnight, they would sit on the edge of the cliff and talk about random subjects and shared a kiss or two there.

Without realizing this, she had opened her window and walked outside. The wind blew her hair and she closed her eyes, remembering how Jace had commented on her hair.

With each step she took, Clary felt more and more relaxed, as if Jace was somewhere close to her, stilling loving her. Before she knew it, she was at the edge of the cliff again. But this time, she was alone. The pain rippled through her body again, but then she smiled.

Spreading her arms out, she felt as if she was flying. The wind arched around her, kissing her skin.

Then she dropped down into the water.

I'm sorry this wasn't as good as the first one... I'm still thinking ahead of what's going to happen. You want to take a guess?

Pleas review! I love seeing what you guys wrote. Please no mean reviews.


End file.
